dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 78: Sporadic Day
fanart___shikamaru_lineart_by_ladyarnwyn.jpg|Valor Edward.Elric.600.1167232.jpg|Bellamy image.jpeg Obelisk King: https://youtu.be/TRs0POlQtp0?list=PLGtWjdcJXM58XjIEtCclUSw00svrP9xul <-Listen as you read The heavy breeze gusted through the streets of District one, all but one person walked through the hollow streets nothing but trash flying around the vicinity. A much younger male around 14 stormed through the winds, he had been warmly dressed. Blue jeans which rolled up at his ankles below were his high tops Converse, this kids hands stuffed inside his black hoodie pockets the males hair hidden from the hoodie which hung over his head. "I hope they didn't get to Valor! Shit I should've never left, this is going on tonight!" But who was this male figure? Little Mclntyre a teenage delinquent street fighter with little to no positive qualities to his character. This kid is known for causing trouble within the districts since the Omega Gene act started Bellamy had been getting into loads of trouble with the KPD. He and his gang together had been taking over whatever they wanted, stealing whatever they wanted when they wanted. There has even been a rumor of killing but what people label on this kid is not true he's no killer. Meanwhile "Yeah pin him down!" Screamed hundreds of boys within a large field stomping out a boy within their circle, their boots caving into the chest of the male on the field. Around them had been a torn backpack nothing but school appliances laid across the field, pencils, notebooks hell even texts books laid around. The male on the ground yelled out in agony as he got jumped. Kiizoe: Being cooped up in the library, a young figure of a woman was seen from a far distant. TSHHHK! Her pens and pencils had fallen from her case, after losing her balance. Huffing out,the young female clutched hard upon her chest,gasping for air. It seem like she normally had these random episodes of harsh breathing. Slowly standing up, her body rest upon a nearby table she was at,that held all her materials. Looking up she noticed her plant from the schools green room had weltered away. Her face grew rather sullen from disappointment. She never understood why or how, but at times it would seem like one moment a plant was okay and then it suddenly died. Thinking of herself being a cursed child,she kept herself distant from others and never truly spoke or engaged in anything with anyone. Once grabbing ahold of her stuff,she looked out the windown that was nearby and only saw her reflect before it cleared,and saw a bunch of guys huddled around. W...What are are they... Gasping out she quickly grabbed her items from the floor and bag with books. Running out the library her hair was always capped up in a beanie hat, while her light mocha skin tone only complimented her light pinkish eyes. Finally making her way out the fire exit, she huffed heavily trying to get through the guys. H-Hey...S-Stop count it ou-'' SMACK!!! Sending the young female to the side, her beanie fell from her head, exposing her deep sea-green hair. Laying upon the ground with a red bruised cheek. One of the guys walked over to her grabbing her firmly by the hair. ''Now scream and beg for mercy you little bitch! One of the boys exclaimed as he gripped harder upon her hair. Grunting out loudly, the girl didn't want them to pick on the boy. I... sniffing out as her voice became whimperish. WHAT WAS THAT??? I DIDN'T HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! yanking her hair some more The girl screamed out as another guy commented. Heh, she sounds sexy when she squeals...Maybe we can do things to her. As the guys laughed and was still beating upon the boy, the young female stayed still as she felt like she could help. With her hands still upon the ground, the grass began to wilt and turn brown all around them. With the guy still holding onto her hair, he glanced down before he knew what was going on. H-H..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!? Not knowing of what she was capable of her finger tips gradually began to flare a lime growing himp of light from them as she still drained the energy from the grass. Obelisk King: "I say we fuck them both up right here." Said one of the boys who stood out from the rest one could easily tell he was the ring leader, he held a rectangular face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jaw line. His two toned contact eyes were small and spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. He kept his mouth closed in a thin, straight line, and his hair—naturally dark brown color. The jacket he wore over his broad shoulders had neatly polished buttons, and the scarf around his neck was tied so that the ruffles. (http://static.zerochan.net/Spike.Spiegel.full.1553483.jpg) The gang had surrounded the two pounding their fist together giving them a nasty toothy grin, in their hands held bats right as they were ordered to strike a loud pop was heard from behind. As everyone turned around Mclntyre had been standing behind them holding a bottle rocket, his forest green eyes locked on Valor. His friend who he placed in danger had been here as he expected. As his eyes moved towards Esther just seeing her here brought red flags what was she doing here? "Let them go Xander! You and your goons need to leave my friends out of this!" Xander: Mclntyre I knew you would show yourself! We were just fucking up Valor but the dumb bitch couldn't resist getting into something that don't even involve her The clouds roared above as thunder rumbled Bellamy eyes locked on Xander before charging at him. The battle had just begun! 8:48:52 PM Kiizoe: Seeing the group of guys huddling around them, Esther's eyes widen from being highly frighten. Trying to move back as she remained on the ground, she noticed that the guy who was being pounded upon was charging towards the one named Xander. Feeling as if she caused an bigger issue, Esther tried to reach her hand out to warn them as she noticed a few staff members and teachers in the background. Being cut off with her hair being pulled by another man, Esther was sudden yanked back as the guy began to grope firmly upon her breast. Screaming out, Esther was able to see the staff and teachers running in to call some reinforcement. The one male holding Esther chuckled as his grip upon her breast harden,causing her to cry out. So..You're that one silent bitch,I've heard about..Your hair is oddly weird and you have a lot of fucking nerves dragging yourself into shit that didn't deal with you. I think once we're done with him well have a good ol' time with y-.. Stopping himself,he felt something odd as if something was lurking in the distant or surrounding them. Looking back down towards Esther,her nails had gradually dug into the ground where little spouted out buds blossomed into a powered deep blue tone little http://7-themes.com/data_images/out/38/6900413-blue-flowers.jpg. Once they were in full bloom they began emit a light powdery substance that was tart to the smell. With one guy holding her, another was laughing as he turned to look at his friend. Hahahah hey, don't stop keep...Dude?.. Looking at his friend holding Esther from a distant her noticed his face turning slightly blue from suffocation, until her released his gripped and wheezed heavily. 11:17:23 AM Obelisk King: https://youtu.be/4_tjXIGqvMc?list=PLD7128BF08256E918 <-- Listen as you read "AHHHHHH!" Cocking his right hand back Mclntyre ducked quickly before charging his right hand up delivering a vicious jab into the Gut of one of Xanders men. The force of Mclntyre punch caved deep within the bullies stomach pushing Bellamy's hand so deep that it stopped at his wrist, the male just dropped from the jab coughing out loudly, Bellamy's eyes now Esther he stormed his way over attempting to push the male who held her off her but the moment Mclntyre reached his radius he felt funny something was in the air. What really threw him off was the male's blue face as if he couldnt breathe. Hesating before touching him Mclntyre spoke. Mclntyre: What the hell? "AGH! Just in that second Mclntyre had got tackled right before Esther eyes, Xander taking the son of a bitch to the ground. Their bodies begun to stumble and roll down the steep hill as they clucthed at each others clothes throwing jabs after jabs as they rolled. The storm had now begun to fall rain dropping like grendes as they finnally came to a stop Bellamy rolled on top of Xander sending three vicious blows towards the mob boss face, the moment he tossed the third punch Xander had weaved and now turned the tables on Bellamy beating the shit out of him. The park was now a warzone Valor who finnally got a chance to catch his breathe made his way over to Esther trying to help her up, checking if she was okay he knew her from Bellamy and if you where okay with the boss you was okay with Valor. "Are you okay? Were's Bellamy?" :FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!: The sounds of students surronding Xander and Bellamy as they fought trapping them both within the hell circle whenever these were made at school whoever was inside was never safe. The rules where simple beat the shit out of someone, they crowded around as Bellamy and Xander both now made it to their feet, spitting out some blood Bellamy raised his fist higher in front of his face guarding himself as he looked at Xander make his way over to him. "Bad day.." Bellamy shouted his face and clothes covered in mud the hoodie that once his head was now exposed Bellamy blonde hair swoaring with the heavy winds as it took its toll. Xander: Are we going to wait around or get this over with Bellamy! Bellamy: Ho- How about you shut your mouth and come get RECKED! Kiizoe: Once the rain came pouring down, Esther's head tilted upwards as the rain splashed upon them. Noticing lights flicking from red and blue,Esther tried to let them know that the cops were coming near. Being helped up by someone who knew Bellamy, Esther remained calm before she screamed out. H-HEY!!!! CUT IT OUT!!!...P-Please?...The cops are coming and the last thing you all need is to get thrown in there like meat... Running over towards the boys, Esther squeezed her body between them both not caring if her intimates was showing through her now wet clothing. With her hair now wavy and clinging onto her body just as her clothing, she huffed softly and stared into their eyes. I-It's a draw okay!..We have to go bef--'' ''HEY!!!!! STOP RIGHT THEIR YOU FUCKING DELIQUINTS An officer shouted out as a team of officers began to run towards their way. With the rain pouring down,she Esther being between the two. She huffed heavily as she held her arms out to stop Bellamy. L-Look...I don't know you...Or what you're cabale of doing...But Please... Looking back and forth to Xander and Bellamy, Esther kept a firm expression upon her face, even though she was more than frighten. She kept a firm stance while looking at Bellamy. I'm asking you...No I'm begging you to stop this,please.. It's not worth it.. Letting her arms flop to her sides her hair curtained her eyes and clung to her body. With the rain pounding hard you can only hear the clapping a clashing of thunder, Esther never really understood her purpose of being born, or why she was born/ gifted with such an ability. but one thing for sure, she was able to tell Bellamy was just like her in a way, and maybe he needed help for seeking some guidance. L-Look..I'll never get nor will understand why..But you're the same as me..Lost..Afraid of rejection or scared of being treated like you're no worth...But you're more than that.. Huffing out Esther reached out her hand towards Bellamy, giving him a soft grin of reassurance. You're worth so much...And It only takes a few or even one to tell you that...So please..Stop what you're doing...I've come to see that I;m not alone and that there are others ''like me. Obelisk King: https://youtu.be/GdUim7Qldj4?list=PLD7128BF08256E918&t=3 <--Listen as you read FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGH! KILL HIM ALREADY! Nothing but abhorrence words could be heard in the yard a large crowd surrounding the biggest brawl in history. Inside this deathly circle was two of the biggest ego's Xander and McIntyre and them where getting it in giving it their all. Bellamy had struck Xander to the muddy ground leaping onto Xander McIntyre reared back his right left and begun to wail out a series of punches into his jaw. Catching one of Bellamy fist Xander brought his elbow into his chin knocking the blonde devil on his back, blood and sweat poured mixture into the mud below them.er Xander now in control wailed his punches into Bellamy's face and gut with his left, McIntyre groaned out in agony. It wasn't until Esther broke it up knocking Xander off. The crowd shouted out in a riot, why was she helping? Some called Bellamy pussy for being saved by a female at that, these words inside his head of being called weak killed him inside. The blonde haired devil gazed upon Esther with so much animosity, his eyes glaring at her Bellamy was furious. His eyes filled with so much hate how dared she do this. Xander: Spits out blood Oh look at this the great McIntyre saved by his bitch! Oh this is great to see. Bellamy: Why outta Kill you were you stand! His eyes now glancing back at Esther as she spoke "...I've come to see that I;m not alone and that there are others ''like me. Hearing her words Bellamy growled in anger he disliked being saved and what he disliked more was people trying to figure him out like he was this play thing or puzzle. Valor had came up behind Bellamy placing his hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Bellamy there's nothing else to prove I'm Cough ok" \ Bellamy: Agh! Fuck it! Bitch get stay away from me. You dont know nothing about me okay! Im out of here. Xander leave my friends out of this, your last warning. Xander: Or what? Get your ass kicked pussy! Turning with Valor Bellamy attempted to make his leave but as he heard Xander last comment he quickly turned to attack but the sounds of sirens in the distance stopped him in his tracks. "The cops!" The crowd shouted as they ran off Bellamy turning to Valor roughly grabbed on to his jacket pulling him ahead it wasn't until Valor shouted. "Bellamy we cant just leave her here she tried to save me.." His brow ridged before a vein could be spotted on the side of his head this whole situation just stressing Bellamy out. "Come on then girl! I won't wait up if your slow now move it! Racing down the block Bellamy tied his hoodie back on his head trying not to slip int he slippery pavement. With his hands stretching out Bellamy attempted to take Esther hand as he attempted to pull her into a train station underground , when and if they came to the pole Bell would hop the gate before opening the door for Esther and Valor. Bellamy: Come on! Our train is in seven min we need to stay low until that time. Kiizoe: Seeing the look upon Bellamy, she knew she wasn't in the right to stop him. Just something deep down told her to jump in at all cost. Being shut down and shouted at from Bellamy, Esther's eyes narrowed down from feeling a sharp pain of rejection again. She knew it all to well,that even the ones she knew or thought that was just like her would turn her down and think nothing of her. With the rain still pouring, Esther stayed in the same spot,just before Bellamy passed by her to go towards Xander. With the lightening and scheeching from the police sirens, Esther remained in the same spot and watched the others scurry off quickly. Even now...I'm still an outc-.. Being cut off from Bellamy's voice, her eyes widen as he demanded her to come along. Doing what she was told, Esther ran his way along with the others as they tried to outrun the cops. Huffing out heavily and hearing the splashing stomps of everyone's feet upon the concrete. Esther did her best to catch up with them but, as soon as Bellamy grabbed her hand, Esther instantly latched her hand with his and held upon it firmly. With their hands locked upon one another, Esther blushed lightly,though she didn't want him to notice as she lowered her head and continued to follow Bellamy and the others, with Bellamy pulling her along she noticed they came to a halt,and sighed softly with relief. She didn't notice nor care of her clothing being skin tight for they were all soaked from the rain. Waiting soon after Bellamy opened the gate for them, Esther felt as if she owed him an apology. U-Um...Hey..I'm sorry for getting into...Something that didn't deal with me... I'm..Just really sorry.. ] Obelisk King: Valor: COME ON! The boyz are coming Bellamy we have to dip now. The adrenaline was rushing through Bellamy's veins. He couldn't get arrested not now! Swarms of students from the fight began to make there way into the train station, passing through the gate Bellamy had open for the time being. Some of the kids came up towards Bellamy telling him about Xander and his gang, they were coming for round 2. It seemed the cops had no effect on Xander's payback plan. The shouts from Valor had begun to get lower and lower by the pacts of people who crowded the station. Looking at his clock seeing 6:30 a sigh would escape his lips seeing it was rush hour. But just as Bell turned he would've bumped into Esther who seemed puzzled at the moment. Esther: U-Um...Hey..I'm sorry for getting into...Something that didn't deal with me... I'm..Just really sorry.. Any other time Bell would tell her to leap off the Brooklyn bridge but after hearing she stood up for Valor he couldn't do that, about hundred kids watched Valor get jumped but Esther was the only one who actually did something about it. So brushing back his wet blonde hair Bellamy nodded giving a small smile nothing too big or he would have to hang himself after. Tugging Esther along through the crowd the blonde haired devil began to search for his dear friend, "Come on Valor were are you!" Bell cursed himself as he and Esther raced through the subway, passing the outlets within the subway there was a mini clothing store with some clothes on the racks outside the store doors as a display. As Bell passed he used his free hand to yank not one but two sweat shirts with hoodies. Bell: Put one of these on. He handed Esther a navy blue one while his was completely black, he looked up to the sign and the train was coming their way in 4 min. "Damnit Valor were are you!" Cursing himself one last time before seeing Valor up ahead, racing up towards him Bellamy spoke. "There you are, man, it's four more min of this shit and we can go home. Go to the men's room on our left." Pushing through the double doors Bell would quickly take of his shirt and hoodie exposing his bare chest, as he began to change he would push Esther in the stall to change. "Hurry up, and Valor check the door for any cops or anything threating" Bell cried out. As Valor went to the door he peeked through as Esther and Bell changed. Kiizoe: Feeling she would be scolded for even attempting to interfere in something that didn't involved her. Esther's eyes narrowed down for a moment,getting ready to prepare for the worst. But as soon as she noticed his hand motioning up to move back his hair, her bright pinkish-gold eyes widen from his charming smile. For it was the first time someone actually smiled at her with such genuine, it made her feel more reassuring that she did something good for once. Adverting her eyes away, she did her best to hide the blush upon her mocha skin. Watching Bellamy handing her a hoodie, and being shoved into a stall Esther blushed from what was going on. She didn't understand nor was able to grasp on of what she was feeling. Maybe it was because she felt something coming from Bell? Or she was happy to actually help or feel useful to someone? So many question was running through her mind before she pulled her soaked top off and bra. Having a decent amount of breasts, she didn't really need a bra but seeing how she was cold her nipples would be slightly seen through the thickness of the hoodie. Pinning her hair in a messy bun, Esther walked out with her backpack and hoodie on. Seeing Valor looking out for the cops, Esther spoke out softly as she held a small flower that held 15 petals upon them. Seeing that the petals falling off one by one, Esther had left a few petals in their path that so she would know when they were drawing near. Seeing that 4 petals remained Esther glanced up at Valor and sighed softly. They're coming...We need to act discrete... Obelisk King: The sounds of the cops footsteps became louder as they chased down some students from the fight, tackling a few kids down using lethal force. Valor caught all of this as he peeked through the door his head sticking out as the cops looked a bit distracted Valor had called for Bellamy and Esther to get moving. Bell was at the sink using most of the paper towels to dry his wet blonde hair, making a mess in the center of the floor but when he heard Valor he'd moved to the door getting in front of Valor Bell had pushed through the doors. "Lets use this chance to get the hell out of here our train is coming!" Mixing in with the crowd Bell had kept his head down whenever the cops made a right he would signal Esther and Valor to make a left now reaching the 5 train section the blonde haired devil would give a sigh of relief they were almost home. Almost out of this bullshit he swore today was one of the worst he had in a long time, but the other side of him loved the thrill and the action it was nothing better than to run from the cops right? This side loved the thrill because now Bell has to go to his group home with a bunch of kids and staff who didn't really give a shit about him or his presence. Racing up the stairs Bell and the gang would now be in their station bright lights filled the area along with a huge horn, the train was making its way. A Radiant. "Alright, the train is here Esther Valor stay close to me." The train would then come to a total stop and as the doors opened the operator could be heard. :This is Westhampton street Next stop is Guest Road in District one please stands by for the closing doors.: As the doors came to a full close Bell would take a seat on the crowded train with two open seats for Esther and Valor, "Alright I think the hards part over you two did good." Una: Making their way through the crowd, Esther made sure to keep a close distance towards Bellamy. She noticed how he told them to dispatch and go in a different ways for them to meet on the same bus. Finally making it through and being on a bus crowded with people, Esther sat next to Bellamy as Valor was on the other side. With her eyes wondering around she look to reach into her pocket noticing the flower she had before was still intact with the four remaining petals. But just moments after a petal fell from it and then another. Esther's eyes widen before she l Glanced up to scan the area of crowded people. "There's one on the train..." She spoke out softly before she got up to see where they could be. Making her way through the crowd, Esther bumped into someone that seemed to be normal until her flower completely withered. With her eyes widen as soon as she glanced up the person was an undercover cop who glanced down and gave Esther a smile. "Copy that.." The male spoke out after he closed his flip phone. With Esther being in shock she quickly lowered her head down and said "E... excuse me...Sir.." Trying to walk pass him he quickly grabbed ahold of Esther and pinned her closely against his body. "If you make any type of scene... you will die. Am I understood?" The male said demandingly into Esther's ear. Nodding her head Esther had tears slightly forming in her eyes as she Male continued to hold her close and asked her where's the other two guys she was with. Not saying a word Esther looked down as she didn't dare to speak where they were. Clicking his tongue the undercover cop chuckled as he licked his lips. "So... Not going to speak eh? Then maybe this will get you going.." He spoke out as he fondled with Esther's breasts. Gasping out, Esther bit her bottom lip trying not to make a scene from his rough groping. With where they were cornered no one would be able to see what he was really doing to Esther. Chuckling from her facial expression the cop slowly lowered his hand down, preparing to slip it up her skirt. Still trying not to speak out or tell where they were Esther manage to lie, giving a scared whimpering tone. "T-t...They're not with.....me." The cop smirked as he tweaked with her nipple and chuckled. "Don't play coy with me,little bitch... I know they're here... so where?" Closing her eyes tightly Esther hoped and prayed that Bellamy would come to her recuse. Obelisk King: Slouching in his seat the blonde haired devil pulled his hoodie over his head pulling on the straps to enclose his facial appearance, his eyes locked on Valor seeing the faint expression he was giving off. Reflecting back Bell held a very tense expression the situation was now getting inside his head. The moment Esther spoke and rose from her seat McIntyre glared at her very existence why would she move! Bellamy attempted to reach out to grab her back into her seat but it was too late she was off, slamming his fist into Valor leg as hard as he could. “OW! What the fuck man?” “Oh my bad man. Shit why did she move?” Bellamy questioned himself as he lost Esther in the crowded train. What was he supposed to do? Valor seeing the faint expression from Bellamy he stood up with a high strong face looking down to his friend. “Bellamy she saved my life man. If you want to stay here fine but.. I can't stand around and do nothing.” Valor whispered down before walking off, loud screeching noise filling the train while the train zoomed through the tunnels. As Valor too left Mcintyre was left with the ultimatum was he going to be a coward? Or Was he going to help his friend? With these thoughts filling his head a small smirk came across Bell’s face as he shook his head before standing up making his way through the crowd. “Welp Fuck it!” As Valor came to the scene seeing the cop molest Esther he pushed the officer off of her, before yelling out. “What are you doing!” At the same time Valor was scared out his mind his legs were shaking, he had never been in this type of situation before but he owed Esther. The Cop eyes widen at the shock of a short punk touching him like the way Valor did. “Oh that’s it!” Winding his hand back he’d swung his forehand at Valor back handing him viciously knocking him on the ground. Pulling out his cuffs he began to cuff one of Valor hands before a loud booming voice could be heard as the crowd went in panic. People attempted ot hold the cop back and care for Valor as others backed from the situation. The loud booming voice had belonged to Bellamy seeing his friend knocked down Bell charged at the cop rearing his fist back before launching his forearm into the Cops gut. https://66.media.tumblr.com/bdbb44bb66e7570cb882402978865f87/tumblr_o27fyjM2OE1qcjzvuo1_500.gif “What the hell you think your doing man!” “Bellamy stop! You cant get arrested man its not worth it!” “No! Fuck that! Your just going to let him disrespect you like that?” Bell cried out as the crowd stood in shock, panic going through the room as Bell stood ready in his stance. The Cop holding on to his stomach began to breathe in and out before reaching for his gun, aiming it now at Bell, Esther and Valor. Valor who was pinned eyed Bell to tell him to do what the man said, exhaling Bellamy raised his two hands in the air submitting to the officer. As the came close before giving Bellamy a taste of his own medicine only hitting Mcintyre over the head with his gun. Dropping instantly the blonde haired devil hit the ground blood dripping from his skull. Not letting up the cop begun to kick Bell while he was down the sight of this brought horror in the subway car, as the train stopped everyone ran out leaving the group and the cop inside the train car. Valor yelling out Bell’s name as the cop beat him, struggling out the one hand cuff Valor charged at the cop head on before. *BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG* A gunshot could he heard echoing throughout the subway station, seconds later Valor’s body would hit the ground. The sight of this caused a huge vein to appear on the side of Bellamy’s forehead his face turned red as he pushed the officer off of him running to Valor. “Valor! Come on man, Where did he hit you? I can add pressure till the cops come right? I can do that? Valor?!” No response came from Bellamy’s friend just blood soaking the hands of the blonde haired devil, Cops came rushing into the station pointing their guns at Bellamy as tears fell down his face all Bellamy could think about was revenge he deeply wanted to kill. http://media.tumblr.com/09b2e5024589e8864d684581f8640e27/tumblr_inline_ncuu8enPCs1rz7mio.gif “VAAAAAAAAAAAALORRR!!!” Kiizoe: Being pushed to the side as soon as Valor came to her rescue,Esther screamed out as soon as cop hit Valor with a punch. Quickly running over Esther tired to go towards Valor but soon saw Bellamy dashing towards him. With the passengers running towards the next train cart screaming in terror, Esther's body kinda lost balance as people ran off the train once it stopped. Seeing Bellamy being pinned down after he blew a punch at the cop, Esther's eyes watered from being scared and worried. But as soon as she saw Valor running towards their way Esther could only hear a high pitch ringing tone going on for miles, as everything else didn't have a sound. Seeing the splatters of deep red coming from Valor Esther's pupils shrink from fear as she saw some of Valor blood upon her,making her realize what had been done. With the cop huffing and getting up, he saw how Bellamy reacted. Smirking slyly he reached for his gun and pointed it towards Bellamy, getting ready to pull the trigger. As soon as Esther saw that her body instantly reacted, as she called out Bellamy's name and rushed her way over towards his way. Once the shot was triggered a loud echoing sound on gunfire was heard. With Esther's body standing in between of Bellamy and the cop, some blood was seen to have dropped upon the floor before it was revealed that Esther was shot on the side of her stomach. Grunting out in a pained groan the cop instantly dropped his gun as the tip of his fingers was changing from lack of oxygen. Esther instantly locked her lips against the cop's lips. With the contact of her body, her pores were a gateway to insert toxin fumes into ones body. With the cop dropping onto the ground after being suffocated to death, Esther coughed out as she didn't understand what just happen. But just as she turned to see Bellamy, Esther quickly ignored her wound and went over to Valor,seeing his lifeless body before them. "...B....Bel.... I....I'm sorry.....I'm didn...." stopping herself she looked at Bellamy as she tried to reach out to him. Obelisk King: “Valor no…” *Flashback* “You cant allow your anger to take over you Bell, Your better than most of the guys around our ages. Your smart man I wish I was more like you.” “More like me? My grades are ass your on your way to the honor roll man what the hell you got to be jealous for. My life is ass” “Because your special and have the most potential out of us, you just have to find it.” *Flashback Over* “My Potential huh? Im sorry Valor but I cant look the other way anymore!” His eyes now turning to the officers who held their gun raised, below him held Esther and behind him was his dear friend Valor. They killed him his best friend a person Bellamy swore to protect dead right before his very eyes, it wasn’t fair! Clutching his hands together Bell had felt a surge of power running through his veins, the anger had slowly powered the blonde haired devil. Just as the officers attempted to send another round into Bell the blonde haired male dashed and roll out of the way the bullet echoing throughout the subway car, He was fast! All the officers together begun to shoot at Bellamy but none seemed to be able to touch him, the boy flipping and rolling out of gunfire. His eyes set on the officer who shot his friend, as the cops guns made a loud click a smirk would form on Bells face as he begun to attack these officers one by one. Launching jabs and kicks one after another from over heads to mid strikes knocking them down one after another blood begun to fill the train station. https://67.media.tumblr.com/51135cd3a6121e13e8772db6000cb5e6/tumblr_n4c22nDf2r1s5ilsxo1_500.gif http://static3.businessinsider.com/image/520e8238eab8ea213f000006/tumblr_m57jkrzttk1r836szo1_500.gif The last cop smile sending his fist into Bell’s face knocking the boy off guard, stumbling back Bell had roared out towards the man who took his friend away, he couldn't stand this man living. Tripping the male on his back Bell begun to unleash hell on to this male striking his fist into the mans face over and over from right to left jabs. The crowd yelled in terror as Bell went full savage knocking a few teeth out with the slight luck the cop knocked bell off him before raising his gun, with his kneen reflexes Bellamy twisted the cops hand before pointing the gun at the male's throat and pulling the trigger. *BAAAAAAAAANG* The crowd went silent as Bell had taken this man's life the sight of this caused the middle schooler to vomit on the side of the tracks, reinforcements had came in that moment to grab Bell shoving him aganist the wall before cuffing him not even fighting back Bell allowed to be cuffed as his eyes where now faint empty like a cold shell. The paramedics quickly went to Esther aid as well, shoving bell in the back of the police car and driving off. *And that’s how it happen, That's how I got arrested I lost a great friend that day something I;ll never forget i use to blame myself hoping for me to die in this cell but it seemed God or whoever gave me a second chance~ Bellamy McIntyre* Category:Saga 3 Category:The Sporadic Adventures